Hubert
Important figures * Rainbow * Rupert * Gorsha * Crash * Private teachers Desires * Save mother from imprisonment by brother Fears * Loss of his mother * Brother, Crash Backstory Hubert is incredible consequence of the Duke of Norsberry falling in love with his Ogre slave women. He “captured” her during the ogre wars, but it was obvious for a long time that she came willingly. Hubert’s father Rupert was a hopeless romantic with a deep pocketbook. His mother Gorsha was an ogre women looking to escape her home and start a family. When she conceived Hubert Rupert was as mortified as Gorsha was overjoyed. Hubert grew up in a life of privilege, secluded from the outside world. He learn from private teachers and lived lavishly on his father’s wealth not realizing just how different he was. Rupert had never planned to have children and Hubert’s existence ruined his plan to live out his days outside of the public spotlight. He had planned for his brother Crash to take over the Dukeship, but Hubert was a lawful man and knew that his son was the rightful heir. With this in mind Hubert was groomed to be a nobleman. Despite Rupert’s best efforts Hubert was simply not interested in a regal life he daydreamed and clung to his mother. The older and bigger Hubert got the more he could see he was different from his father and the more he longed to learn about himself. However, at his mother’s wished he continued to follow his father’s plan. When Hubert was 20 years old his father unexpectedly died on a diplomatic meeting with his brother Crash. Upon Crash’s return Hubert’s whole life changed. Hubert finally learned of his ogre blood, but at the cost of his freedom. Both Hubert and Gorsha were put in prison by Crash and he established himself as Duke of Norsberry. His mother and him were able to escape from the prison, but Crash ran down and captured his mother. Since that day Hubert has vowed to return to Norsberry and free his mother and restore his rightful place as the Half-Duke. After he fled Norsberry Hubert wandered in the wilderness. It made him harder and gave him a clearer appreciation for the luxuries he had as boy. Despite his rotten luck Hubert always tried to keep a good and open heart when it came to creatures that were different. Any weak or injured creature he was try to make whole. This is how he met his best friend and pet lizard rainbow the tailless lizard. Like himself the lizard was broken, but if they worked together and became strong they could once again become whole. Prologue update: You didn’t know where to go. Norsberry was the only place you have EVER been. You had hidden in the Uncan Jungle for a while now, long enough to know how to survive there. You had plenty of food, water, a decent shelter, if you dare say so yourself. You were proud of what you had accomplished. Your brother was closing in though. Why was he after you still? Why wouldn’t he just leave you alone? You pick a road and just follow it. For days. You are used to hunting in the jungle, on the road though? There is nothing. Travellers literally turn around and run when they see you coming towards them. All you want is some food. You haven’t eaten in days. Finally you collapse. With no energy left, this is it. This is the end of Duke Hubert. You mother will never get to see daylight, nor your brother justice. Darkness. There is a jolt in your body. You are moving. You are on the back of a wagon, a small gnome sitting next to your head. “Ah, you are awake!” He says. “Here, eat!” As he shovels some bread into your face. Darkness again. You awake again in a bed of straw. Not as comfortable as you are used to in the palace, but better than what you had in the jungle for months. Further update: Was shown a vision in the temple of light of his father being assassinated in his room. "So. Crash is finally ready to take over."